My Cats
by Meirin10
Summary: [AU]Manusia tidak bisa memahami hewan. Sebaliknya, hewan pun tidak bisa memahami manusia. Ada yang bilang jika kau memelihara seekor hewan, mereka akan jadi terlihat mirip denganmu. Entah itu karena ikatan batin atau alasan lainnya. Namun satu hal yang jelas. Tidak ada manusia yang tahu pasti arti di balik sebuah meongan. K Warning : Disclaimer, OOC, alur berantakan, gaje dll.


**Uhm… jadi saya buat ff lagi. Gak bisa dibilang romance juga sih.**

**Sebenarnya pameran utamanya Yaya. Tapi karena ada sesuatu jadi peran Yaya digantikan oleh Hanna. Anggapannya Hanna itu Yaya yang nggak pake jilbab itu aja.**

**Nggak apa-apa kan? Demi menghindari masalah.**

**Ya. Daripada kalian kelamaan baca bacotan saya kita langsung saja.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Kucing-kucingku**

Oktober, tanggal 2. Musim gugur tengah berlangsung di negeri Tiongkok ini.

Hari ini sudah berapa kali Ying mencoba menghubungiku. Berkali-kali ponsel pintarku itu bergetar karena saat ini sedang berada pada mode diam. Aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya karena tadi sedang ada rapat penting.

Saat ku cek terdapat 15 kali panggilan keluar. Aku menekan panggilan itu dan coba menelpon balik. Telepon berdering dan tak lama ada suara wanita dari seberang sana.

Benar, wanita bermata biru safir itu sudah menjadi sahabatku semenjak aku duduk di bangku SD.

"_Hanna! Akhirnya… Kenapa kau tidak angkat teleponku?" _

"Maaf… tadi ada rapat penting. Jadi ada apa?" aku menyahut ucapannya.

"_Begini, aku punya kenalan. Cowok, umurnya 29 tahun dan masih single, dia bekerja di–"_

"Maaf Ying, aku sudah bilang tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya kencan buta."

"_Kau ini bagaimana sih? Mau sampai kapan kau terus menjomblo? Apa yang kurang sekarang? Umurmu sudah matang untuk menikah, kau bekerja di perusahaan bagus, gajinya besar, sudah punya apartemen sendiri. Mama khawatir padamu makanya dia minta tolong padaku. Aku pun merasa tidak enak karena menikah duluan dengan kakakmu."_

"Maaf… Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik sekarang… Sudah ya? Aku mau pesan taksi dulu" nada suaraku melemah. Kututup panggilan itu dengan alasan mencari jemputan secara _online_. Padahal biasanya pun aku lebih suka pulang pergi dengan naik bus. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan sahabat sekaligus iparku itu. Dia sudah repot-repot mencarikan calon pasangan tapi aku malah menolaknya.

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku cepat pulang. Mereka pasti sudah menungguku.

_Namaku Hanna… Umurku 26 tahun… Masih Single…_

_Aku punya dua orang Kakak laki-laki. Kakak yang pertama tinggal dan bekerja di luar negeri, tapi sekarang dia sedang liburan. Kakakku yang kedua sudah menikah, dan perempuan bernama Ying tadi adalah istrinya, mereka punya rumah sendiri dan pisah dengan orang tua kami. Lalu orang tua kami tetap mendiami rumah di kota kecil asal kami._

_Aku sendiri bekerja di ibukota, tinggal di sebuah kamar apartemen besar yang kubeli dengan gajiku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar tinggal sendiri…_

_Karena…_

Aku membuka pintu kamar apatemen yang kutinggali, pintu itu kudorong ke dalam tapi tidak terlalu lebar. Saat aku masuk sudah ada yang menyambut dari atas beranda.

"Meow!"

**Title : My Cats**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Supernatural, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning : Disclaimer, OOC, alur berantakan, gaje dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa disebutkan**

**Boboiboy adalah milik Monsta.**

**Sinopsis :**

**Manusia tidak bisa memahami hewan. Sebaliknya, hewan pun tidak bisa memahami manusia. Ada yang bilang jika kau memelihara seekor hewan, mereka akan jadi terlihat mirip denganmu. Entah itu karena ikatan batin atau alasan lainnya. Namun satu hal yang jelas. Tidak ada manusia yang tahu pasti, apa arti dibalik sebuah meongan.**

.

**MC**

"Ah~ Tanah. Kau nungguin Mama pulang?" Aku menyapa kucingku yang satu itu dengan begitu ramah.

"Meow~" Dia mengeong lembut padaku dan terlihat menatapku dengan sangat lama, kemudian mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan pelan. Katanya saat kucing melakukan ini artinya dia sedang menyapamu, semacam mengatakan 'halo'.

"Ngaong!" tak lama kucingku yang lain datang, si harimau kecilku. Dia mengeong kencang dan panjang. Aku tahu, dia pasti lapar.

"Api juga nyamperin Mama? Kamu lapar ya? Sebentar Mama ganti baju dulu, habis itu nyiapin makan" tuturku lembut padanya sambil melepas sepatu dan naik ke lantai kayu apartemenku itu. Aku melangkah menuju kamar tidurku yang terletak di tengah apartemen tersebut. Tanah dan Api masih duduk memperhatikan langkah kakiku dari situ. "Nak, ayo kita masuk. Sini sini sini!" sehingga aku memanggil mereka.

"Miaaaw!" Keduanya mengikutiku dengan Api yang masih mengeong kencang, karena meminta makan.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku selesai mengganti baju kantoranku dengan piyama rumahan yang lebih nyaman. Aku beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kucing-kucingku.

Api masih mengikutiku dan tak lama melompat ke atas meja dapur, dia sedikit mengacau saat aku sedang sibuk memasukkan makanan kucing ke dalam mangkok-mangkok plastik itu, tapi beruntung aku cepat menurunkannya.

Tak berbeda dengan Api, kucingku yang lainnya lagi terlihat asik memutari sekitaran kakiku sambil sesekali mengeong, walaupun tidak sekeras Api. Beruntung kakinya pendek jadi dia tidak bisa melompat naik atas kesini. Memang sudah dekat waktunya makan siang, wajar jika mereka mengeong kelaparan.

Semakin kupercepat pekerjaanku itu sebelum Api kembali naik dan mengacau. Dengan cepat dua buah mangkok kubawa menuju ke ruangan tengah. Dua ekor kucingku itu sontak mengikutiku. Kuletakkan mangkok itu ke lantai dan keduanya pun langsung memakan isinya dengan lahap.

"Anak-anak waktunya makan. Nyam nyam nyam nyam!" Setelah agak tenang, aku pun bisa membagikan sisa mangkok yang ada pada kucingku yang lain. Kuhitung baik-baik untuk memastikan semua kucingku mendapat jatah makan siang.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam…

Tunggu. Kemana yang seekor lagi?

"Air! Ayo makan! Dimana kamu!? Makanan sudah siap, nak!" aku memanggilnya, kutebak dia pasti sedang tidur pulas di suatu tempat di sudut apartemen ini. Dia memang suka sekali tidur. "Air! Nyam nyam!" Tak lama kemudian yang kupanggil muncul, dia melangkah dengan sangat cepat menghampiriku. Lekas saja kuturunkan mangkok itu ke lantai. Karena tubuhnya yang paling besar diantara yang lain makanya porsinya lebih banyak. Ia mendekat dan mengendus dengan hati-hati isinya. Saat yakin itu adalah makanan dia langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Fiuh… Untung sementara aku bisa tenang. Aku berjalan ke arah sofa dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku dengan santai. Kuambil ponselku dan mulai menjelajah internet.

**MC**

Aku punya tujuh ekor kucing yang tinggal bersama denganku di kamar apartemen ini.

Mereka semua kucing jantan dengan ras, corak dan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda.

.

Yang pertama adalah seekor kucing dengan jenis Selkirk Rex. Bulunya keriting menggulung seperti bulu domba, berwarna kecoklatan, namun sangat halus. Begitu pula bulu ekornya, panjang seperti kucing angora. Dia merupakan hadiah pindahan dari pamanku. Pamanku juga suka memelihara kucing jadi dia memberikan satu anakannya untukku. Karena terlihat seperti habis tersetrum listrik jadi dia kunamakan Petir.

Petir itu… bagaimana aku menjelaskannya… Kucing yang agak susah didekati. Dia tidak mudah akur dengan orang maupun kucing baru.

Seolah dia penguasa di tempat ini, dia suka terlihat memukul yang lain, terutama ketika mereka bermanja-manja padaku, kupikir mungkin dia cemburu, tapi anehnya dielus pun dia tidak mau. Maaf ralat, dia suka dielus tapi ada semacam batas, ada area tubuhnya yang tidak boleh disentuh, seperti dada, kaki, perut dan ekor.

Aneh…

Padahal dulu dia suka sekali dipeluk, dielus dan dimanja-manja.

Apa karena merasa dia yang tertua disini makanya dia harus bersikap dewasa? Selayaknya seorang Kakak.

.

Lalu kucingku yang kedua, kudapatkan dari iklan di suatu situs internet. Ada orang yang ingin menjualnya karena keluarga mereka akan pindah. Saat aku membawanya pulang waktu itu, umurnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan Petir. Dia merupakan British Shorthair berbulu abu-abu. Warna abu-abu mengingatkanku pada tornado, jadi kuberi nama dia Angin.

Angin itu kucing yang sangat aktif. Dia juga mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan jika ada orang lain yang baru pertama kali datang, bertamu ke rumah. Dia hanya akan duduk di dekatku sambil berguling atau bermain. Selain itu juga manja, dia suka menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya kepadaku. Tidak ada larangan dimana aku boleh menyentuhnya.

Hanya… Angin itu punya kebiasaan yang aneh… lebih tepatnya agak mengesalkan. Entah kenapa, dia suka sekali menyembunyikan barang-barangku. Aku sampai berapa kali harus membeli kaos kaki, sarung tangan dan barang-barang lainnya. Bahkan sempat kehilangan sebuah sisir selama beberapa hari karena dia mengambilnya. Saat kutemukan waktu beres-beres, tenyata dia menyimpannya di belakang lemari.

_Pernah suatu hari… Saat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi._

"_Hei! Angin! Mau kau bawa kemana sikat gigi Mama!?" _

_Aku memergokinya tengah mengambil sikat gigi berwarna pink milikku dari wastafel. Dia terlihat kaget dan langsung terbirit-birit kabur sambil menjatuhkan sikat gigi itu ke lantai. Aku mengikutinya, dan menemukan dia bersembunyi di atas lemari._

_Gemas, aku pun langsung saja memarahinya. _

"_Anak nakal! Kenapa kau selalu mengambil barang-barang Mama!?" Dia menatapku dari atas sana, dengan raut wajah bersalah. Sepertinya dia mengerti kalau aku sedang membentaknya. _

_Aku membuang nafas panjang, coba meredakan kekesalanku pada kucing itu. "Sudahlah, ayo turun dari situ. Mama udah nggak marah lagi"_

_Dia mendongkakkan kepalanya tinggi, coba menatap wajahku, raut wajahnya masih terlihat memelas. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian dia akan mengulanginya lagi._

.

Kemudian ada Tanah. Dia merupakan jenis Norwegian Forest. Bulunya halus dan panjang, berwarna putih dengan campuran coklat dan sedikit warna abu-abu.

Berbeda dengan Petir dan Angin, aku menemukan Tanah dibuang dalam sebuah kotak kardus di dekat Pet Shop yang sudah bangkrut. Sendirian, kehujanan, kedinginan, dan kelaparan. Tubuhnya kurus, lemah juga sakit-sakitan. Bahkan untuk membuka kedua matanya pun dia tidak kuat.

Aku tidak tega melihatnya. Jadi aku mengambilnya dan membawanya ke klinik dokter hewan terdekat. Seminggu menginap disana, dia kubawa pulang. Kurawat dan kubesarkan, hingga jadi seperti sekarang.

Jauh dari kucingku yang lain, Tanah itu sangat penyabar dan penyayang. Dibandingkan Petir dan Angin yang lebih dulu kurawat, dia lebih cocok menyandang gelar seorang Kakak. Dia terlihat suka menjilati bulu-bulu kucing yang lain, dan juga… suka menjilati rambutku.

Terkadang dia akan menaiki pangkuanku, sambil memijat-mijat tubuhku dengan kedua kaki depannya yang lembut dan berbantalan kenyal itu. Dia kucing yang tenang juga tidak rewel meskipun aku memandikan dan memotong kukunya. Setiap hari, saat aku berangkat ke kantor dia akan mengantarku sampai pintu depan dan menyambutku setiap kali aku pulang.

Selain itu… Ketika aku berkomunikasi dengannya…

_Waktu itu aku sedang menyikat gigi di wastafel kamar mandi. Dan dia duduk dengan tenang di dekatku. "Tanah, hari ini cerah banget ya? Cuacanya bagus dan juga hangat"_

"_Meow!"_

"_Menurutmu hari ini bagusnya Mama pakai baju warna apa? Pink atau kuning?"_

"_Meow!"_

"_Pink?"_

"_Meow!"_

Dia selalu menyahut pertanyaanku, seolah-olah mengerti apa yang kuucapkan.

Baik Petir, Angin maupun Tanah sudah menemaniku tinggal di apartemen ini selama dua tahun. Aku kurang tahu pasti umur mereka masing-masing, kapan tanggal lahir mereka, atau siapa diantara mereka yang lebih duluan ada. Tapi yang jelas keberadaan mereka membawa warna-warna menarik ke dalam hidupku.

.

Belum genap setahun aku memelihara Tanah, aku kembali mengadopsi kucing baru. Seekor kucing Bengal berumur 2 bulan, bulu dan coraknya mengingatkanku dengan kucing hutan, dia terlihat seperti Harimau kecil di rumah ini, tubuhnya yang ramping membuat gerakannya sangat gesit. Seperti Angin, dia sangat aktif dan suka sekali berlarian kesana sini. Karena tingkahnya yang pecicilan itu dia kuberi nama Api.

Api itu sangat suka sekali bermain, permainan kesukaannya adalah lempar-ambil bola. Tidak seperti kucing kebanyakan yang membenci air, Api justru malah menyukai air. Dia suka sekali berendam di bak mandi sambil bermain-main dengan mainan bebek-bebekan. Memandikannya jadi sangat mudah karena itu.

Selain itu, Api juga suka duduk di dekat jendela. Dia senang merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang datang dari luar, memperhatikan keluar burung-burung yang lewat dan bertengger, ataupun rintikan hutan dan salju yang turun. Dia seperti penasaran sekali dengan dunia luar.

Setiap pagi dia akan masuk ke dalam kamarku, naik ke atas ranjang dan mulai mengendus wajahku. Dia selalu membangunkanku seperti itu di pagi hari, jika aku belum bangun dia akan mulai mencolek pipiku, kalau aku masih belum bangun juga dia akan mengeong dengan keras. Api itu sudah seperti jam alarm yang hidup dan berjalan, juga sangat imut.

Tapi Api pun punya sebuah kebiasaan jelek.

Terkadang, hanya sesekali, ketika aku membuka pintu depan, dia akan diam-diam berusaha menyelinap keluar. Pernah sekali usahanya berhasil, karena larinya sangat cepat tahu-tahu dia sudah sampai di ujung koridor. Aku berhasil menangkapnya karena saat itu posisinya terpojok di antara dinding. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika saat itu dia sampai menemukan tangga, mungkin dia sudah hilang sekarang. Tapi beruntung, aku bisa membesarkannya hingga sekarang umurnya satu tahun.

.

Tak berselang jauh dari Api, aku mendapatkan kucing baru kembali. Kali ini seorang kenalanku yang memberikannya, katanya kucingnya betinanya baru melahirkan banyak anak. Terlalu banyak sampai dia tidak bisa mengurusnya. Jadi dia menawarkan anak-anak kucingnya kepada beberapa teman-temannya, salah satunya aku.

Kucingnya merupakan jenis Maine Coon. Yaitu jenis ras kucing terbesar. Dan anak kucing yang dia tawarkan padaku punya bulu tabi perak. Jenis kucing yang satu ini bisa tumbuh besar hingga mencapai satu meter. Karena dia kucing jantan saat dewasa beratnya bisa mencapai 5-9 kg. Tapi beruntungnya, bentuk dewasanya hanya bisa dicapai saat umurnya tiga sampai lima tahun. Saat ini umurnya baru sembilan bulan. Tapi yah, tetap saja dia masih sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan yang lain.

Bulunya juga sangat panjang, terutama saat musim dingin datang, sehingga saat dia berbaring atau berguling di lantai dia terlihat seperti tenggelam di dalam bulu-bulunya, atas dasar itulah dia kunamai Air.

Berbeda jika dibandingkan Api yang aktif dan suka berlarian kesana-sini Air jauh lebih tenang. Dia lebih suka duduk manis saat kucing lain sedang bermain. Terkadang ia sering terlihat sedang berbaring dan duduk santai di sudut-sudut hangat dalam apartemen.

Air sangat suka makan, dia tidak cerewet dan pilih-pilih makanan. Apapun pakan yang kuberikan dia akan memakannya sampai habis.

Dia punya sebuah boneka kesayangan berbentuk seekor tikus yang punya alat perekam suara di dalamnya. Setiap saat dia memeluknya sambil mendengkur, boneka tikus itu akan mengulangi suara yang dikeluarkannya. Air juga suka sekali dengan barang-barang berbentuk kotak, sekecil apapun dan setidak muat apapun kotak yang dia temukan akan diusahakan supaya dia bisa masuk dan duduk di sana.

Sungguh tidak sadar diri.

Air itu sangat manja, lebih manja dibandingkan Angin. Kadang kala, saat dia tidak menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur, dia akan naik kepangkuanku sambil berbaring dan menyenderkan tubuhnya. Kubiarkan saja… Tapi belum beberapa menit ia akan mulai mendengkur dan tertidur nyenyak. Saat dia tidur, dia akan lama sekali baru bangunnya. Aku sampai kesemutan dan pegal karena tidak tega membuatnya terbangun.

Dia juga sering menyelinap ke dalam selimut dan tidur di sebelahku.

Tapi dia agak berubah akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa dia tidak mau lagi tidur di pangkuanku. Yah… Sebenarnya bagus karena aku jadi tidak kesemutan lagi, tapi malah membuatku khawatir.

.

Ada lagi kucingku yang lain, umurnya baru tujuh bulan. Namanya Daun, seekor kucing Munchkin berbulu abu-abu dengan bulu putih di sekitar wajah bawah, perut dan ujung kaki-kakinya. Tidak ada yang spesial saat aku menemukan Daun, dia hanya anak kucing kecil yang dijual di Pet Shop. Saat aku melihatnya entah kenapa aku tertarik padanya. Tatapannya matanya begitu murni, ia melihatku seperti berharap aku akan membawanya ikut, seolah-olah dia tidak betah tinggal di kandang itu.

Beberapa hari aku memikirkannya, pikiranku tidak bisa lepas dari sorot matanya waktu itu. Dengan mempertimbangkan karena aku sudah punya lima ekor kucing, pada akhirnya aku tetap mengadopsinya.

Daun itu bisa dibilang kucing yang sangat ceria, dia sangat suka berteman dan bermain dengan yang lain. Sama seperti Air, Daun juga sangat suka makan. Tidak ada yang tidak disukainya, bahkan meskipun itu bukan makanan yang lazim untuk seekor kucing, maksudku seperti wortel atau mentimun.

Biasanya dia suka berbaring di dalam tenda kucing milik kami. Itu tempat kesukaannya.

Kadang Daun agak penakut juga mudah panik, biasanya kalau ketakutan dia akan masuk dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Selimut punyaku tentunya. Aku tidak mengerti juga kenapa, mungkin baginya bauku sangat menenangkan sehingga dia merasa aman. Karena saat aku menggendongnya dia juga jadi lebih tenang.

Tingkahnya terkadang aneh, seperti masuk ke tempat-tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Dua minggu lalu dia bahkan sampai tercebur ke dalam toilet, aku jadi terpaksa harus memandikannya lagi.

Sebagai kucing dengan ras berkaki pendek, Daun sama sekali tidak kesulitan dalam hal memanjat-manjat perabotan rumah. Dia punya caranya sendiri dalam melakukanya. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku malah menemukannya sudah berada di atas lemari kamar tidurku.

"_Daun! Nak, kamu sedang apa disitu!? Gimana caranya kau naik kesana!?" aku panik karena berputar-putar disana mencari jalan turun._

"_Myaaa!" dengan mengeong keras meminta bantuan._

"_Aduh kasihan, gak bisa turun. Kamu juga sih. Tunggu disitu, Mama akan menurunkanmu"_

Entah bagaimana caranya dia naik kesana. Tapi yang jelas setelah itu dia nggak tahu caranya untuk turun.

Tapi Daun sangat mengerti perasaan orang lain. Setiap kali aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku, aku akan mulai menangis. Disana Daun menatap ke arahku seolah bertanya-tanya 'Apa yang salah?' dan tak lama kemudian dia akan memanjangkan tubuhnya sambil berpegang di pundakku dengan kedua kaki depan lalu mengusap-usapkan wajahnya. Dia seperti coba berkata 'Jangan bersedih, aku ada disini'.

Setelah itu aku pun merasa baikkan.

.

Kucingku yang terakhir baru berumur lima bulan. Seekor kucing Siam yang kupungut dari pasar. Yang namanya kucing Siam pasti punya ciri khas warna kecoklatan atau kehitaman di wajah depan, telinga, ujung kaki serta ekornya bukan?

Dulu ada seekor kucing betina dengan warna bulu yang sama dengannya. Kucing betina itu sering singgah di depan gerai penjual ikan, meminta sedikit makanan. Perutnya besar sekali, dia hamil tua waktu itu. Aku kasihan padanya, jadi kuberikan sedikit belanjaanku padanya, toh lagipula itu juga ikan yang bakal kumasakkan untuk kucingku yang lain. Satu minggu kemudian perutnya yang tadinya besar itu kempes, kutebak dia sudah melahirkan.

Karena merasa aku selalu baik padanya, dia pun selalu menghampiriku setiap kali datang dan berbelanja ke pasar. Aku penasaran dimana dia meletakkan anak-anaknya, jadi aku mengikutinya. Dia bergerak menuju ke ujung pasar lalu masuk ke gedung kosong. Rupanya dia meletakkan anak-anaknya di atap gedung itu. Anak-anak kucing yang manis, berjumlah empat ekor.

Satu minggu berlalu, aku mendatangi anak-anak kucing itu untuk melihat kondisinya, anehnya yang tadinya ada empat ekor tiba-tiba hanya tersisa dua. Tiga hari kemudian satu ekor lagi menghilang, hingga menyisakan yang paling kecil dengan bulu berwarna putih. Belum lama saudaranya hilang, dua hari kemudian, kucing betina itu meninggal terkena tabrak lari dari seorang persepeda motor. Aku melihat sendiri kejadiannya, bagaimana dia tergeletak di tanah dengan keadaan bersimbah darah, dan orang-orang yang lekas membawanya menuju area kosong untuk dikuburkan.

Pikiranku kembali pada nasib anak kucing kecil yang tersisa sendirian itu. Aku kembali mendatangi tempat biasanya, namun dia tidak ada. Ibunya sudah memindahkannya ke lokasi lain terlebih dahulu. Aku lantas panik dan mencarinya di sekitar area gedung tersebut. Beruntungnya, tangisannya terdengar sangat keras dan itu memudahkanku untuk menemukannya. Aku membawanya ke klinik dan memeriksanya, setelahnya dia pun kubawa pulang.

Membesarkan kucing dari bayi itu tidak mudah, dia tidak bisa menelan apapun selain cairan. Tubuhnya pun sangat ringkih seolah tersenggol sedikit dia akan hancur, aku takut sekali kalau dia akan mati gara-gara aku. Bagaimana kalau saat aku berjalan aku tidak sengaja menginjaknya karena tidak melihat?

Tapi beruntung, sepertinya hal itu tidak terjadi. Aku berhasil merawatnya. Dengan bantuan kucingku yang lainnya juga tentunya.

Aku memberinya nama Cahaya karena bulunya yang berwarna putih itu akan terlihat bersinar dan berkilauan saat terkena cahaya matahari. Makna lainnya adalah harapan hidupnya yang besar bagaikan sebuah cahaya kecil yang mampu menerangi di dalam kegelapan.

Cahaya itu kucing yang sangat pintar. Memang dia agak rewel dan suka pilih-pilih makanan tapi dia sangat penurut dan mudah diatur. Dia bahkan tahu banyak trik dan perintah, bahkan dia sangat cepat belajar teknik baru. Dia tahu caranya tos, duduk, berdiri, dan berguling. Saat aku membuat lingkaran dengan kedua lenganku dia akan melompatinya, dia bahkan tahu caranya membuka pintu (Walaupun tubuhnya tidak sampai meraih knop pintu) dan menyalakan televisi.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya pun aku melakukan rutinitas dalam merawat mereka. Memberi makan, membersihkan bulunya, mengajak mereka bermain, memandikan sebulan sekali, merapikan kukunya, membersihkan pasirnya, mengelus dan ngobrol dengan mereka. Seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang spesial.

Hanya saja pagi ini…

Alarm berbunyi dengan sangat keras menandakan sekarang sudah jam sembilan, sekarang hari minggu, kantorku libur, pekerjaan bisa kubawa ke rumah, santai saja. Aku lelah seharian membersihkan rumah di hari sabtu kemarin, terutama gudang, banyak sekali barang yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai. Jadi alarm kumatikan, aku ingin tidur sebentar lagi. Karena aku belum bangun pasti sebentar lagi Api akan naik ke ranjang dan membangunkanku. Tunggu saja.

Kasurnya bergetar, pasti ada yang mendakinya. Ada yang melangkah juga di atas spring bed. Tapi entah kenapa ukurannya besar sekali, seperti bukan Api. Air ya? Tumben anak itu yang membangunkanku, biasanya juga dia ikutan molor di sebelahku. Sesuatu mulai menyentuh wajahku, ada yang aneh, kok rasanya seperti…

Jari manusia.

Kubuka perlahan mataku. Pandanganku masih kabur karena sel-sel mataku sedang berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

Kulihat di depan mataku, ada seorang –bukan, dua orang anak laki-laki.

"Ah~ Akhirnya bangun juga!"

"Aku lapar…"

Mereka bicara padaku. Tunggu bentar, kayaknya bukan cuma penglihatanku aja yang buram, ingatanku juga sepertinya buram. Sejak kapan aku menginap di rumah Suzy? Soalnya dia punya banyak sepupu cowok. Otakku memproses agak lama, kuperhatikan sekeliling, ruangan dan barang-barang disini jelas adalah barang-barang yang ada di apartemenku. Itu berarti aku nggak nginap di rumah siapa-siapa. Jadi…

EH!

"Kyaaa!" Aku panik, sontak saja aku bangkit dan merapatkan punggungku ke dinding. Kenapa di apartemenku, di kamarku bisa ada laki-laki!? Terlebih lagi aku tidak kenal siapa mereka! "Si–Si–Siapa kalian!? Kenapa kalian bisa masuk ke rumahku!?"

Salah satu anak laki-laki itu mengerjap kebingungan, dia mencondongkan tubuh atasnya agak ke arahku. "Mama kenapa?" katanya.

"Aku lapar…" ujar anak yang satu lagi.

Ma–Mama!? Sejak kapan aku menikah dan punya anak sebesar ini? Mau dilihat bagaimana pun mereka terlihat seperti anak SMP berumur lima belas tahun. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku bermimpi? Terlempar ke masa depan? Atau bagaimana?

Eh? Tunggu. Simbol itu, yang ada di kalung mereka. Rasanya aku pernah lihat. Kalau tidak salah saat membersihkan gudang kemarin… kemudian… Masa sih!?

"A–Api…? A–Air…?"

"Iya Ma?"

Benar dugaanku! Habisnya… Aku selalu mengunci pintu depan rapat-rapat. Bahkan ada pengunci otomatis, tidak ada yang tahu nomor pinnya selain aku, Mama dan Bang Kaizo. Tidak mungkin sembarangan laki-laki bisa masuk ke sini. Artinya…

"Kenapa….kalian berubah jadi manusia?"

"Hah…?" Mereka terlihat bingung dan mulai memperhatikan kedua tangan, kaki dan menyentuh wajahnya masing-masing. Ada cermin di depanku, lantas saja Api dan Air membalikkan tubuhnya menatap benda tersebut. Tinggi standar seperti anak remaja, kulit putih, rambut berwarna kecoklatan dan bola mata seperti warna karamel. Masing-masing hanya memakai celana hitam dan kaos putih polos sederhana. Dari reaksi mereka yang terkejut sampai membulatkan kedua mata seperti itu, kelihatannya mereka juga baru sadar.

"Ini wujud manusia…?" Api bergumam dengan terheran-heran.

Tunggu sebentar. Kalau Api dan Air jadi begini… Jangan bilang yang lain juga…

Aku pun sontak melompat dari ranjang dan memijakkan kaki ke lantai. Dengan cepat aku keluar dari dalam kamar menuju ke ruang tengah. "Petir! Angin! Tanah! Daun! Cahaya!" seketika aku mematung di tempat melihat apa yang ada di ruang tengah dekat dapur tersebut. Tiga orang laki-laki dengan penampilan umur dua puluh satu an, yang satu duduk di sofa, yang satu ada di dapur dan yang satu lagi tengah duduk di lantai. Seorang bocah dengan penampilan dua belas tahun tengah berdiri di depan cermin memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dan satu lagi anak laki-laki berumur tiga belasan tengah berbaring di bawah selimut di lantai.

_Aku punya tujuh ekor kucing, semuanya jantan. Kurawat dari kecil selayaknya kucing rumahan. Tak ada yang aneh selama aku tinggal disini bersama mereka._

_Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka jika suatu hari kejadian ajaib seperti ini akan datang._

_Karena hari ini… Di depan mataku… Kucing-kucingku…_

_Berubah jadi manusia._

.

**Continued or Deleted?**

**.**

**Ya… begitulah. Sebenarnya saya agak jenuh nulis chapter panjang. Jadi ini kayak pendinginan gitu aja. **

**Gimana menurut kalian? Kuteruskan atau hapus aja?**

**Silahkan keluarkan pendapat kalian. See you~**


End file.
